Dragons of Amor
by RonnyBravo
Summary: Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem are watching over the humans at the grand opening of the new Route 4 (the one from Black 2). In this time of festivity, Zekrom and Reshiram, thanks to Kyurem, share a special moment. Somewhat of an AU (alternate universe) story. ZekromxReshiram


Fireworks burst in the air. No one could have anticipated such a success on the work done on Route 4. Unova's long sand covered route had been completely transformed into a bustling strip, with buildings on both sides that led all the way up to the new Join Avenue, which further turned into Nimbasa city. The festivities at its grand opening were enormous. People from all over gathered in order to be some of the first to see what the new Route 4 looked like. Speeches were given by the sponsors of the project, including the Nimbasa city council, the Battle Company, and a few athletes from the sports domes in Nimbasa.

This new Route 4 looked as much like the two cities it connected, minus the many areas where sand was still the main ground for walking (the workers could not get rid of the natural material). There were narrow alleyways like in Castelia, but the buildings that formed them resembled Nimbasa's. But what the Route looked like is beside the point. Amid these festivities, watching over the people were three very special beings, making sure that nothing overtly terrible happened. If something did, they would defend with their lives.

A teenage boy stood with his back to the wall at the end of one of the narrow alleyways towards the end of the route, arms crossed and scowling at the people as they walked past him. His eyes were an ominous blue, and his black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a black vest over a dark gray t-shirt along with black pants and dark tennis shoes. At the tip of his ponytail was a small blue point, the only hint as to who he really was.

As he stood there, a girl was pushing her way through the crowd towards him. She had very pale blonde hair, tied back in long braids reaching almost to her waist, and she wore a white t-shirt. Her blue eyes locked onto him as she pushed out of the crowd. They were about the same height, though in their true forms, she would have been much bigger.

"Ah, there you are Zekrom! I was looking for you," she said, cheerfully handing him Casteliacone. Her lips didn't move, as she spoke telepathically. It was very true what she had said. He was Zekrom and she herself was Reshiram, though they had both assumed human forms in order to watch over the humans in secret. Zekrom stared at the cone before taking a bite out of it.

"It's pretty good," said Zekrom, like Reshiram, telepathically, not smiling in the least, "Humans make such odd things."

"It's just the way they are," said Reshiram, taking a bite out of her cone. She looked up at Zekrom again.

"Why do you suppose they call us genderless?" Reshiram asked.

"I could ask the same thing," said Zekrom, finishing his cone, "Though I suppose it's because we never seem to come into close proximity of them." Reshiram puzzled over this for a few minutes as Zekrom returned to watching people pass. Then Zekrom spoke again.

"Where's Kyurem?" asked Zekrom without making eye contact.

"He's… somewhere," said Reshiram, "I hope he isn't… you know." Zekrom nodded in agreement. Kyurem was a special case. He had wanted to join the Unova legends at the table of power and had been appointed to serve under Zekrom and Reshiram in order to guard the humans. Neither of the two dragons trusted him as he h ad been a well-known people eater up by Lacunosa, but he had shown signs of changing his ways. A chill ran through Zekrom's spine.

"Speak of the devil," Zekrom said as he turned towards the other end of the alleyway. A boy his and Reshiram's current looking age was strolling towards them.

"Well, I see you've been talking," said Kyurem with a goofy smile, just like the others with telepathy, "Going on a date?"

"Shut it," said Zekrom concisely. Kyurem rolled his piercing yellow eyes. He, in this form, had snow white hair, and his left arm was about half the size of his right. He wore a light blue t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Come on, everyone knows you like each other," said Kyurem jokingly. Thanks to experience, neither of them tried to beat the crap out of him, but both very much would have liked to. Zekrom looked into Reshiram's eyes and they communicated who would beat up Kyurem if it became absolutely necessary. It probably wouldn't though.

"Why are we here exactly?" asked Kyurem obnoxiously as he looked across the crowds of people. Reshiram looked at him coldly.

"We told you," said Reshiram, "We are watching over the humans. This is the opening festival for their little building project, and opening festivals usually have something bad happen to them."

"Not all the time," said Kyurem as he looked around at the buildings, "They build 'em bigger south of here don't they?"

"Yeah, Castelia's pretty big," said Zekrom, averting his gaze from the people and setting it on Reshiram. There were a few moments of silence as the two of them locked eyes. Kyurem looked across the two of them anxiously.

"Just admit already!" Kyurem cried after a little while, "Go to the square and dance with all of the humans or something!" The two dragons faltered and blushed. Kyurem gave another crooked grin.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed. They both rolled their eyes at him at once, but Reshiram smiled and Zekrom smiled back. Zekrom took her hand and they exited the alleyway into the swarming crowds, heading to the plaza towards the center of the route. Kyurem followed close behind.

Kyurem tracked them to the plaza and watched them join in with several humans who were dancing and messing around. He found it amazing how compatible they were. They were both super powerful and had been around since Unova's beginnings, even before the Pokémon guardians, Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion. He himself had only shown up a couple hundred years before fallen from space.

Though Zekrom and Reshiram had fought quite a lot in the past, often against their will, now that those evil humans known as Team Plasma were gone, they could finally be at peace under free will. Kyurem chuckled to himself at this. He had known right from the start, even before he had been put under their watchful eyes that they each had a serious crush on the other, and they knew it themselves. As such he pestered them on and on about how they should just admit their love for each other and be mates.

Of course, that was technically against the code of Legendary Pokémon. They were immortal beings, all of them, and if their kind became too populous on Earth, it might cause a war between them and humans who would feel insignificant and therefore jealous towards the legendaries, and also tip the balance of power between the legends themselves. This is why they refused to breed if caught by the humans. No one would break the code, though some would become involved romantically with others, still abstaining from the act that humans called "breeding".

These things passed through Kyurem's mind as he watched them dance together, looking happier than ever.

"Perhaps it's because they're letting out their feelings," he said to himself, chuckling alongside the statement. Then his amusement quickly turned to seriousness as he saw Zekrom's joyous face. The guy never looked happy, and Kyurem was sure that it was because of Mew, who had told the legendaries at the last meeting that she had foreseen something terrible that would happen in Unova.

This event or events as she said, would involve Kyurem, and later in them Zekrom. Kyurem didn't like the sound of that. If he ended up having to fight Zekrom for some reason, he didn't like the odds. He hadn't really fought a true battle in his life; most ended by his piercing intimidation. Zekrom wasn't going to go down like that if it did come to that.

Kyurem's worries melted however when he saw them step off to the side of the square, remembering his longtime goal of trying to get them to admit their love to each other. They seemed to be speaking to each other. Kyurem moved closer so that he was in earshot.

"…you think it's alright like this?" asked Reshiram.

"We'll be fine," said Zekrom, "So long as we don't go too far, Arceus won't try to kill us." Reshiram smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Kyurem watched them move closer to each other until their lips met. He smiled to himself, satisfied seeing as they'd finally gotten over the silly crush stuff. He leaned against the building nearby and continued listening to their conversation as they spoke. There wasn't much left to hear.

"I… I love you Reshiram…" said Zekrom as they pulled into another kiss.

"I love you too Zekrom…" said Reshiram, almost too soft for Kyurem to hear. Kyurem chuckled to himself and snapped his fingers, vanishing in a small shower of snow. They would find him later, but for the moment, he would let them enjoy their time together on Route 4 in Unova. Maybe peace wouldn't last, but Kyurem knew for a fact that they would always be together.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I don't know what inspired me to write this, but it's been sitting in my notebook for quite a while and I got sick of looking at it. So, I know it doesn't go exactly along the lines of Black and White 2 (I did mention that Reshiram and Zekrom have free will in there and have not played Black 2 myself; I say this because this story draws into that game's plotline. I have played White 2.), but I came pretty close. ****I have no explanation as to why the two legendary dragons are not under the ownership of N and the player from the previous games in this story. Just call it an AU (alternate universe) story I suppose. **

**This is just one of those stories that you write when you get writer's block on a larger scale one (because admit it, everyone's gotten writer's block on a large scale story sometime, that is if they have written one). Well anyways, I hope you guys liked this story and the ZekromxReshiram romance within it (not my idea by the way)!**

**I don't own Pokémon. All Pokémon, places, ideas, and other stuff like that belong to GameFreak and Nintendo.**


End file.
